Kiss me, Im cute
by HellionKyou
Summary: Uh...Its Halloween..IxR


**Kiss me, Im cute**

**Hey y'all don won Bleach..still workin on shadowed lies, so don worrie , iv already started on chappie 4, well n e ways, I donno if the japanese ppl have halloween...i don think they do..well n e ways in this fic they are...**

**Rated:T for tango, lol. I know fer teen**

**Summary: its halloween, and since Rukia doesn't know what it is...ichigo gets to show her...and can ya guess who says the line"Kiss me,Im cute"**

**I made their ages older.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooo

0

**Chapter one**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Now of age 17. Still living in his closet was none other than Rukia Kuchiki, an Ex Shinigami. Still fighting hallows and saving the souls of innocents, that were in danger. and also tring to get rid of anoying pestering spirits who just didn't know how to shut up.

But none of this compares to the horror, or what is next...Halloween. Yes Halloween. Ichigo, had inored it before, but Rukia is getting more and more into his world, and has finally figured it out..what joy this young boy will have.

Sitting in a local store that soled Halloween costumes, He and two of his alleys, who also helped him help get Rukia back from the SS, and help him with hallows and what not, stood around waiting for the ex shinigami to exit the changing room and show them her "try" on costume, and also

Inoue Orihime.

"Come on, Rukia-chan..."

"Uh..." _ 'sweat drop'_ "I dunno.."

"Oh don't worry you look cute...and its only Ichigo, Ishida-chan and Sado-chan"

Orihime always smiling, always klutzy..not much has changed. Her boobs are bit bigger, her smile is even bigger, and she doesn't mind showing her smile more to Uryuu Ishida.

Orihime, first to walk out, was wearing a gypsiecostume, she had on a purple halter and bellsand tasles,with a long blackand purple skirt, also a silver shawl. Ichigo shook his head, Ishida.. well Ishida was in shock and Sado, now with more of an oppion shook his head.

Rukia shly walked out wearing a black witches hat, a long black dress, low cut, and stopped at her knees. It fit her frame quite nicely.

Ichigo tried his best not to drool physcally he was imagining...Rukia and the dress...in a different formation...

Ishida, nodded but sado still shook his head.

"Oi, Chado, you said no twice"

"They just fit them"He smiply said.

Rukia walked back in the dressing room was well did Orihime.

Once again comming out, Rukia dressed as a mummy,and Orihime as a vampire.

Ichigo sat amused watching Rukia walk around like a Mummy and Orihime as a vampire making a fool of themselves...he smirked and faintly laughed. Sado just sat there, agreeing or not disagreeing. And Ishida was too amusied, but showed his smiles.

Last part of the girls turn to change into costumes Rukia came out in a pink bunny costume... and Orihime as a cat.But instead of a full costume, she wore the ears, fake nose with whispers and and pen on tale, with a black skirt and black shirt.

Ichigo was ina fit of laughter. "Y..your a bunny"He said. Rukia just stuck up her nose.

"I think they are cute..."

"come on Ichi-chan, Rukia-chan looks SO cute" Orihime hugged her, and they walked back into the dressing room.

Walking out in their regular cloths, it was now the guy's turn, relocating to the, mens changing room.

Ishida, walked out weearing a top hat anda suit adn cain. Showing his vampire teeth he smiled, walkeding over to Orihime."I shall drink your blood"He seductivly said.

Orihime just blushed, as he walked away.

Sado just put on a frankintein mask "Boo" was all he said

Ichigo was wearing a long black gown, with sleeves that covered his arms and a hood that covered his face, he also carried a syth he was the Grim Reaper. Rukia got up and walked up to him, she slowly lifted up the hood blocking his face and looked into his beautiful eyes. He blushed, while she just looked up at him..."Ichi...you can't "She said. She turned her head and walked away. The guys walked by to change again.

Coming back out 6 six minutes later, Sado wearing the wolfmans mask.How orignal

Ichigo decided to wear just a cap,and fake teeth, again how orignal.

Ishida, was a mummy with a cain ,and a black top hat.

Orihime was widly smiling, Rukia faked them all.

Turing to go back intot he changing room, Ishida leaned over to Ichi's ear. "She loves bunnies, doesn't she?"

Last time comeing out. Ishida in a dress, Sada a man with a suit adn a top hand, escorting Ishida, and Ichigo, put on fake bunny ears, and looked away so Rukia couldn't make fun.

00000000

That night, since there was no hollows or anything to take care of. They decided to have a night of fun. Ichigo's sisters were out tricker treating , with their dad.

So Ichigo and Rukia had it to their selves.

Ichigo got ready in his room and Rukia in the bathroom.

Ichigo, put in red contacks, put on a tight black shirt, and black jeans. He placed fake fangs into his mouth, that only covered his K-9's so they looked real. He Had a trench coat and had a smaller version of a top hat. He had a cain that was actually a sword. He looked really handom.

'Rukia..."He sighed outloud, walking out of his room, running right into...

"Rukia..."

She smiled, she was wearing black bunny ears, and a bunny nose with whiskers. She was wearing a long black dress, with a cotton ball bunny tale at the back. She had gloves that looked like bunny paws from the other side,and was wearing boots. Her dress was kind of low cut.

His tongue mentally fell from his mouth on the the floor and was making a rather big mess.

Ichigo wasnt the only one who was drooling was as well.

"W..when are Orihime, Sado and Ishida coming..?"

"hm.."He looked at a clock,and then looking right back at her."In about an hour 'n half"

"In that case...Kiss me,Im cute"She said with a smile. Thinking at first...if saying that was a good idea, but before she could think long, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, and then leaning back up.

"That was too short, damnitt!"Rukia said, with a smile of disappointment.

Ichgo reached in his mouthadn took out his fangs and put them in his pocket. He leaned back down, wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Hello"

"your sexy, kiss me"Ichigo said didnt hesitate, she placed her lips on his, one hand was on his cheeck and the other on his neck.

And just then did their stomachs growl, ignoring it at first, but the louder it got the more hungerpains kicked in. He pulled away and sat her down.

"Your short"

"Shut up"She walked away heading the kitchen, Ichigo followed.

Getting some rice and chicken out of the fridge...Taking about 20 minutes of their time, having to Re-heat it and then slowly eat it, for it being hot.And then washing their bowls.

Rukia, sat up the counter,now eating a cookie.When Ichigo walked over and stood infront of her. He leaned over placing his hands on the counter.

"I taste better then that cookie"He said.

Rukia looked at him with a **'what the hell'** look "IIE, not like that!"

"You said it, hentai"

"Well thats not what I ment!"

Then maybe you shouldnt say thinkgs you dont mean, and then..."

He cut her off with a kiss."Oi, Rukia..stop talking so much and kiss me"He smiled.

0000000

Just walking randomly into his house.Ishida, Sado and Orihime, saw Ichi and Rukia making out, her on the counter and him leaned over.

"If you are done, eating her face, can we go now"

Ichigo pulled away."Have you ever heard of knocking!"

"Yes, but why bother when your family is gone, beside Rukia-chan told us too"

Ichigo looked at her, she shrugged.

"I doubt Rukia-chan knew you were going to be eating her face"Ishida teased.

Rukai jumped off the counter."Baka!"

"Lets go we're wasting night light, you and Rukia-chan can make out, later..."

"Yeah, shes not to hard to find, living in my closet"

"Its my closet"

"No it isnt"

"Well you don't sleep in it"

"I cought you sleeping inmy bed one night, are you goning to claim that as your too?"

"Maybe..."

"Guys stop fighting"Orihime said, but they didnt hear.

"Gah, lets just go!"ichigo said.

"Rukia?"

"What?"She said rather mad.

"Happy Halloween"He said, leaning down and capturing her lips, in his own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

000000000000000000000000000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooooo

00000000000

ooooo

0

Ok so that was it, sorry if it sucked, ic ant see straight, so if there is any really bad spelling errors, then please tell meh and I will edit it. So if ya see any mispelled word then you tell meh how to spellit and i will fix it, and post it back up.

Now Good night and

Je Ne

HellionKyou


End file.
